


Silver Tongue In The Snow

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: A Whole New Galaxy [17]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Cold, Cold Weather, Drabble, F/M, Snow, voeld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 13:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: A Jaal/Ryder drabble that has too long a title for such a short fic.





	Silver Tongue In The Snow

The cold wind sent a shiver down Jaal’s spine as he looked at the view from one of Voeld’s many mountain tops. But when he felt Tao's arms wrap around his waist, he forgot all his thoughts about being cold.

“Beautiful view, isn’t it?” She commented, pulling them both a little closer to one of the heat lamps.

“I… have not ever thought about it before. Besides it isn’t quite as beautiful as you.”

Tao bit back the urge to giggle, failing to hide her smile in the process as he pulled her closer, gently resting his head on hers.


End file.
